Ciel X Reader Chapter 1
by flamethorne
Summary: This is written as if you, the reader, had written it. This is your account of the happenings in the Phantomhive Manor. Note: You might want to start with the Intro . . . If you don't like being confused. XD
1. Chapter 1

When we arrived at the strange man's home, i was completely dumbfounded. I hadn't expected it to be so huge and magnificent.

"This is where your master lives?" I asked with shock.

"Yes, milady. I'll introduce you to him in the morning." He took my coat off inside, like a gentleman, and placed it on a rack.

"Right this way milady," He took my arm into his and guided me to my room for the night.

"Is there anything I can get you, perhaps something to eat?"

"No thank you." I responded."I would just like to get some sleep."

"Of course. You should find a night gown in the armoir if it suits you."

"Thank you."

"Good night milady."

It was so strange. Just. . . everything. The drunk man, standing in this manor, and the butler. Something about him just didn't seem. . . _human_.

I set down what few belongings I had and grabbed a black night gown out of the armoir. I then slipped into bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

The bright early morning sun woke me as it peeped through blue velvet curtains. I sat upright and looked sheepishly at the door. I then got up and opened the door. I walked down confusing corridors, looking for the restroom.

"There's gotta be one here somewhere!" I whispered to no one in particular.

BANG!

I hit the ground and cleaning supplies scattered all around me. I looked to see a red haired maid on the floor in front of me.

"I am so sorry!" She squealed.

"No, it's okay. Let me help you." I gathered spray bottles and sponges into my arms as the butler and a young blue haired boy walked in.

"What is going on-Who is this Sebastian!?"

"My apologies young master, but i rescued her last night and invited her overnight."

MASTER! He owns this manor?!

He stared at me curiously.

"If i may add, young master, she has been looking for a job. You could offer one here in the manor."

"I'll think about it. Now go help Bard fix breakfast. I don't want him blowing up my kitchen."

WHAT?!

"What is your name?"

"_" I answered timidly."

"Come with me." He led me upstairs, down a corridor and into an office.

"Take a seat." He gestured to a chair in front of what i assumed was his desk. I sat down and he took a seat behind it, then he passed a small stack of paperwork.

"If you want to work here, you have to fill this out. You will be Sebastian's assistant, so you do whatever he tells you. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"You can fill this out after breakfast, but them you immediately get to work. You have permission to leave now." I got up, but paused.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't know my way around here at all." I answered, a little embarrassed.

"Sit back down, I'll have Bard show you around." He said, slightly irritated. "Bard!" He shouted. The cook popped up a few minutes later.

"Yes boss?" He was obviously American.

"Please show _ around the manor, the garden too"

" 'kay boss. Right this way young lady." He took my hand and guided me around like a small child.

"Here's the dining area. . . This is the kitchen. . .The laundry room. . . Here's a restroom-"

"Oh, could you wait a minute, i really need to use it." I ran into the room and hurriedly used the toilet. I then washed my hands and splashed water onto my face. I felt completely refreshed.

"You okay in there _?" Bard asked.

"Fine, thanks." I answered as I came back out with a contented face.

He finished showing me around and as soon as we left from the garden, I knew i would love living here.

I found my room just before breakfast, and leafed through the paperwork I'd have to fill out. It was just3 pages and most of it was about my experience. Only 2 pages asked for information like my name, age, gender, etc. Then there was a knock at my door.

Sebastian stepped in.

"Breakfast is being set out onto the table. Get changed and meet us down in eight minutes."

I nodded and he left. I opened the armoir which held a few dresses with the hanger for my night gown. I picked out a simple long sleeved, grey and black dress that came down to just above my ankles. I slipped it on and left to the dining room.

I didn't know the layout of manor very well yet, but i could still find my way around. I reached the dining room in no time where a chandelier hung over a long oak table with matching chairs.

Ciel was already seated.

"I assume you can find your way around now?" He asked.

"Yes."

"You are to call me master or lord now that you work here."

"My apologies my lord."

"That's better," he smirked.

It felt a little akward sitting at a large table with only 4 other people. It was also really quiet too.

Sebastian walked in with platters of such fanciful food that all I recognized were the milk, sugar, and hot tea. I carefully studied what the others did around me since I was not used to eating with the dishes set before me. This raised some suspician in Sebastian as he noticed that I only took bites right after Ciel.

"So _," The butler said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I believe you told me last night that you would explain your situation to me a little more.

"Oh, yes. Um. . ." My voice grew somber."My parents were murdered about four years ago and-" I choked on my own words. Slowly, a burning tear began sliding down my cheek. "-and I have no other family. I look for jobs in the city, and sleep and bathe wherever I can. . ." My eyes were glued to my lap as the butler and head observed me.

"So what." Ciel mumbled in a disinterested tone.

"What?"

"I said 'So what?'. My parents were killed too, but you don't see me making a scene of it."

What did I do wrong? I honestly didn't mean it like that. I try to forget it most of the time, but when I'm faced with reminding myself that the nightmare was real, I cry, and they asked anyway. I just can't help it

"I'm going to finish my paperwork." I stated, and left before anyone could object.

ent here...


	2. Ciel X Reader Chapter 2

~Ciel~

Ciel finished his meal, stood up and leisured along to his office. As he sat down at his desk, Sebastian walked in.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, young master."

Why are women always like that?"

"I'm sorry?"

"They always beg for sympathy, why?"

The butler chuckled.

"You have much to learn about ladies young master. First of all, you must understand that she raised herself on the streets and travel. She had no one to guide her like you have me. This means she's always been alone, so she would hardly know how to talk about her problem with others. In fact, young master, I believe it gave her flashbacks to speak of her past to us. Secondly, she is a lady, so you must treat her like one even if she does work for you." Ciel continued scribbling on his paperwork.

"I guess that makes sense." Is all he said in response after several moments.

"Is there anything i can get you my lord?"

". . . No, but you may want to check on _ to see if she has finished those papers."

With that, the demon was gone.

I finished filling out the papers and was about to leave to bring them to Ciel's office. I would also apologize for breakfast. I was stopped, though, when there was a knock at my door.

"Excuse me, milady," Sebastian peeped through. "Have you finished filling out those papers? I shall bring them to the young master."

"They're finished, but I wish to bring them to him myself. I want to apologize."

"Why would you need to do that? You have done nothing wrong as far as i can see."

"H-he seemed annoyed by my emotions, I honestly wasn't trying to be a drama queen though, but i think that's how he saw it.

"I'll explain it to him for you then. Now let me see them." I handed them over.

"Wait." I said right before he was about to walk away.

"Yes milady?"

"Some of those questions were a bit. . . irrelevent, I think."

"Whad'ya mean?"

"It asked me things like what my favorite color was, did i like to read, did I like to write and . . . did I like to dance?"

"I shall ask him about that then. Now you wait here and I'll come back when he's checked over the papers. I should be able to think of something for you to do by then."

"O-okay."

"And _,"

"Yes?"

"Please smile. Your smile would be quite lovely if only you would show it." I couldn't help but let a grin spread across my face as no one has ever shown me such kindness.

It felt really good.

~Ciel~

"I've brought you the paperwork young master." He handed them over and Ciel carefully examined them. "I do have a few questions though."

"Okay then."

"Why did you put in those last questions. Some might feel that they are a bit irrelevent for a job offer."

"If she's going to be staying with us, we should know a little about her."

"Fair enought" The demon bent his head so that the shadown shaded many of his features and his eyes glowed blood-red. "Why did you allow her to stay then?" The butler's voice was now darker.

"She needed a job and a place to stay. Would it have been better if I left her on the streets?"

"But you've done it before, many, many times. Why change that now?"

"Enough with the million questions Sebatian! I have more important things to do than sit here and answer your ridiculous questions!" The young earl outbursted. "My apologies young master, I was just curious." Sebastian spun on his heels and closed the door after him.

_**I know why you allowed her to stay young master. I cannot be fooled.**_


	3. Ciel X Reader Intro

It was a somber day in the Phantomhive manor. There was heavy rainfall pounding against the windows and death clung to the air. The young earl sat in his study, pretending to read over his paperwork.

"Can i get you something youn master?" His butler asked.

"No"

"Perhaps you crave a steaming cup of tea-"

"No Sebastian. I do not favor anything at this moment!" Ciel snapped.

"Of course youn master." As he wrapped his fingers around the doorknob, Sebastian turned back to see his master glance at a photo on his desk.

"It is no use mourning over one that has already passed. It is especially bad for business." He quickly averted his eyes from the picture of Lizzy as the butler stepped out.

Her funeral was at least 2 weeks ago, but Ciel's heart still ached. He had no one. Even Sebastian seemed so. . . distant.

But the demon was determined to fill his heart again.

About 3 miles away, Sebastian was taking a stroll along the road. He had to put his plan to action.

"HELP!" The cry rang out in the silence, and was followed by a series of thumps and bangs. Sebastian immediately launched off to answer the cry for help.

"Get on the bed! And don't you da'e try to fight back eithe'" A deep male's voice demanded.

At that moment, Sebastian whipped the bedroom door open.

It stank strongly of booze.

"Excuse me sir, I suggest you step away from that young mistress, I would really hate to cause any commotion at this time of night." A young blonde that looked to be 13, lay on the bed, trembling in pure terror. A young man stood over her with a broken whiskey bottle.

" 'hello the'e mista." A smirk spread across his face. "You 'd betta leave, I don't expect you to ove'powa me, and i'd hat fo' you to get hu't"

The demon smirked back.

"Then I guess you are in for quite the surprise." Sebastian was a blur as he grabbed the man's arms and twisted them into painful, unnatural angles. He quickly slumped to the ground, uncouscious from extreme pain.

The youn lady stared in both disbelief and horror.

"Are you alright milady?" He asked kindly as he took her hand.

"Yes, fine. Thank you. . ."

"Might I ask what you were doing to get yourself into this mess?"

"O-oh. Well. . . I-I just came here for a job. I didn't know h-he was a drunk. He seemed just fine in town. I-I don't know what I-I'm to do now."

"Slow down. Now might I also ask why a girl of your age is looking for a job?" He already knew the answer though, because he planned this almost perfectly.

"I-I. . . I don't want to talk about it. Sorry."

"That is all right. Why don't you come with me over to my master's can feed you and give you a nice place to sleep for the night. Then I can take you to your parents in the morning."

"I-" She stopped.

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't have any parents. I don't have a family at all. . ."

"Well let us go now, you can finish explaining in the morning."

"O-okay, thank you. . ." Sebastian took her hand and walked her the 3 miles to the Phantomhive manor.


End file.
